Gift
by black ines
Summary: Rei haven’t truly recovered after his fight with Bryan. All he wants is to have a normal life again and friends by his side. But will one of them give him more than he expects? KaixRei, UTTER FLUFF SO BEWARE
1. Chapter 1

Rei haven't truly recovered after his fight with Bryan. All he wants is to have a normal life again and friends by his side. But will one of them give him more than he expects? KaixRei, UTTER FLUFF SO BEWARE

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor the characters.

***

**GIFT**

Almost a week has passed since Tyson won his match against Tala and Bladebreakers became World Champions. Days were full of interviews, official dinner and stuff like that. Tyson was constantly over the moon, it was probably the best time of his life. Max behaved as he had been on a permanent sugar high, but, after all, it wasn't so strange or surprising. Kenny was excited in his own unique way – he was spending hours surfing the net and searching sites about his friends. And Kai was… well, he was still Kai, as stoic as always. Rei, injured in his battle versus Bryan, hasn't left the hospital yet, but his teammates were spending their whole free time with him, cheering him up.  
This time they came a bit later than usual, due to some unexpected press-meeting. Rei couldn't wait to see them. Not that anything was wrong, his room was neat and trig, doctors and nurses were kind and friendly. He just couldn't stand the feeling of being locked, he needed freedem as much as he needed air. And when he thought back to his talk with thw doctor, he couldn't even imagine how will his future life look like.  
Entering the room, Tyson almost toppled after walking right into a huge bunch of flowers. Some other bouqets, teddy bears and cards were put all around. The room literally flooded in them.  
"Wow, Rei, you really have a lot of fans!" Tyson was astonished.  
"Fangirls, to be more precise" added Max giggling. The Chinese blushed a little. "You too, Maxie. And Kai has even more."  
The said bluenette rolled his eyes. "How lucky I am" he said sarcastically.  
"Man, I really don't understand girls. How can you cheer for an iceberg? They should – " but they never get to know what should girls do as Tyson didn't finished having noticed a cold stare fixed on him. The last year gave him enough experience to know it's better not to mess with his team-captain.

Before leaving, Kenny turned his head to Rei. "By the way, Rei, did they tell you how long are you going to stay here? Your injuries have already healed, I guess."  
The ebony-haired boy wasn't prepared for this question. "Er… I think they want to do some more examination. You know how doctors are, Chief."  
"Right. See you then" And the four left.

Rei sighed with relief. It seemed they believed him. However, he noticed a strange look in Kai's eyes. Did he suspect something? It was possible. It wasn't the first time Rei was afraid that the older teen would almost read his mind. The bluenette was used to hiding his thoughts and emotions from early childhood, that's why it was so easy for him to read someone's else feelings and sense if someone was lying. Rei learnt all this by simply spending time and training with his captain. They didn't talk much, though. The Russian was never eager to do it. But still, Rei felt that he knew him much better than Tyson or Maxie. He slowly learnt how to tolerate him and to understand him. Now he knew he could call Kai a friend. So he shared his problems with him, and, to his surprise, Kai was always able to help him someway. But the bluenette never responded the same way. Rei tried hard to open him to world, but it was pointless. Kai did came out of his shell, but only a bit. He was always there when they needed him, of course not showing any affection at all. Though even Rei couldn't break the wall Kai created between himself and the rest of the world. Finally Rei had realized why he yearned so much for Kai to open up to him. He realized what he felt for the stoic teen… . Rei smiled sadly and closed his golden eyes. Lifting his lids again, he saw his captain, leaning in a door frame.  
"Kai!" he gasped. "What are you doing here? I thought you left."  
"You are no expert in lying, Rei" replied the older boy and stepped into the room.

***

The truth is I didn't plan to divide this story into chapters but I don't have time to type the rest now, so deal with it. Sorry.

If you want to know what is Rei hiding, wait till the next chapter. In the worst scenario I'll post it on Friday, but probably sooner. Of course I'd appreciate if you left a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor the characters.

Chapter 2

***

"You are no expert in lying, Rei" replied the older boy and stepped into the room.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me. But where are the others?"  
"I told them I left my wallet and I need to come back. Tyson was so hungry that he couldn't wait for a supper, so they went home without me." Kai sat on the edge of Rei's bed. "So are you going to tell me what's happening?"  
The Chinese lowered his eyes and turned his head away to avoid Kai's gaze.  
"It's not that I wanted to hide anything from you." His voice suddenly hardened. "On the other hand, why shouldn't I? I mean you hide everything from me."  
There was a moment of silence. Rei gave his captain a furtive look. There was evident hurt in Kai's eyes and Rei immediately felt guilty.  
"I'm sorry Kai. I shouldn't have said that, I didn't mean it."  
"No, you were right. I shouldn't have insisted." Kai's voice was quiet and somehow different from his usual, emotionless tone. He abruptly stood up, turned away and headed to the door.  
"Good night, Rei"  
"No, Kai, wait, don't leave!" Rei's voice cracked. When the bluenette turned again to face him, he added:  
"I want to tell you. It's just… I myself don't fully believe it yet. I don't want to believe." He finished in whisper.  
Half an hour later, Kai was again standing in a door frame.  
"You know you have to tell them" he asked the Chinese.  
"I know. I will, tomorrow." Rei sighed heavily.

When Bladebreakers arrived the next day, Rei was still sleeping. He hasn't sleep much last night, though. Sometimes thinking really can cause insomnia. So after falling asleep almost at the dawn, at 12 AM the Chinese was peacefully resting, his chest regularly moving under the hospital blanket.  
An hour later three figures came into the room.  
"So you've finally woken up! We've been waiting here for hours!"  
"Oh, c'mon Tyson, you really think I'll believe you? You can't sit in one place for more than 10 minutes" replied Rei with a smile on his face.  
"Being honest, we've been here before, but Kai took us for lunch." said Max. Rei lifted his head to search a pair of scarlet eyes, but the team captain wasn't here.  
"He said he needs to make an important call" explained Kenny.  
"But still, he took you for lunch?"  
"Yup" came not very intelligent reply. "But I don't complain, at least Mr Asshole had been nice for once." Tyson's smile widened. Rei decided against telling Tyson not to call Kai this way as he knew it was pointless. He shook his head. "Unbelievable"  
"I did it only because they're unable to sit still in silence even for a minute and food is the only thing that can draw that pig's attention" came the cold voice from the door.  
"Who do you call a pig?"  
"I don't remember allowing you to speak. Rei, have you…?" Kai asked the ebony-haired boy. This question forced Rei to leave a hearth-warming thought that Kai actually cares about him as he didn't let the others wake him up.  
"I was just about to do it."  
"To do what?" Max couldn't hold his curiosity.  
"But please don't interrupt me " The others nodded in agreement. "So… I'm not quite that healthy as I may look. The doctors found out that my kidneys don't function properly. I'll spare you the lecture about what is wrong and so on, cause some of you could not understand it-" Tyson was about to protest but Max stopped him. "- but the point is I can't live the way I used to anymore. I need a graft and as far as I know I won't have any in the near future. Till then I need to have dialysis three or four times a week. That's why I can't live the hospital yet." Rei sighed. "Now you know." The boys' eyes widened in a shock.  
"Does this mean you're gonna stay in this place forever?" Tyson spoke slowly, terrified.  
"Of course not." Rei laughed. "Only at the beginning. Later I'll just come here or to any other hospital for dialysis. But…" His voice suddenly started to sound serious. " Probably I won't be able to train and beyblade anymore."  
"Rei" Tyson said coyly. "You're our friend and you'll always be a part of our team. We'll wait for you, and we won't leave you alone." Max and Kenny nodded with tears in their eyes.  
"Thank you, guys." Whispered the Chinese.  
"C'mon, Rei isn't dying." Kai's voice broke the silence.  
"Right, we forgot how sensitive you are." Kai decided to ignore Tyson's comment.  
"We've got some practical stuff to get back to. It would be best if press and those crazy fangirls didn't know about it. I've arranged your moving to the private clinic. It's small, but comfortable. And I can assure you, Rei, That you won't be troubled by anyone there, as the clinic is owned by an old friend of Hiwatari family."  
"Then probably they sell organs there." Mumbled Tyson, which caused Max to chuckle. Unfortunately for him, the Russian heard it.  
"You don't have to worry, Kinomyia. They won't take yours as they surrounded by fat." Tyson started to sulk and Rei made use of the moment of silence.  
"Kai, you didn't have to…" The bluenette interrupted him.  
"And of course it will be a great advantage for us when we will visit you."  
'Typical for him' – thought Rei – "even if he does something for another person, he won't ever admit it.'

The next day Rei had to admit that Kai was right about the new place. His room wasn't spacious, but cozy, and, what's the most important, didn't resemble a typical hospital room. The walls were covered with creamy paint, there was a fluffy armchair standing next to the big window and a vase of flowers on a small, wooden table. Yes, this place was nice, but it didn't change the fact that Rei would rather leave it as soon as possible. However, there were no signs that it would actually happen.

***

Ok, probably 2 chapters are left till the end. I'll try to post them quickly. Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor the characters.

Chapter 3

***

Knock, knock.  
"Come in" came the reply. Kai slowly opened the door.  
"Oh, it's you, Kai" A man in his forties smiled, while adjusting the glasses.  
"Good morning, Dr Green. I hope running a clinic doesn't case you many troubles."  
"Fortunately not. I suppose you're here because of your teammate, Rei Kon?" Kai nodded. "I am sure you know that I am allowed to inform about his state only his family, and you appear to be not one of them."  
"He doesn't have a family."  
"But it still doesn't change the fact that telling you anything would be illegal." Stated Dr Green matter-of-factly.  
"Did that ever bothered my Grandfather or me?" Said Kai with a smirk. "I'm sure you can make one small exception as an old family friend."  
"I knew you would say this. And probably you knew I will agree." Dr Green chuckled.  
"Thank you. I appreciate your kindness. So what's with Rei?"  
"As you already know, his kidneys don't work properly. Without a graft he's unable to live normally. But it's not so easy to find a donor."  
"If money could help…"  
"Not this time, I'm afraid. Your friend has a rare blood type, A-, and there are other factors, age for example. The chance that we will quickly find a proper organ is weak."  
"So the only thing we can do is wait?" Kai raised his eyebrow.  
"Yes" Came a simply reply. Few seconds later Kai broke the uncomfortable silence.  
"After the blood donor action I remembered what blood type Rei has. I thought it might become useful someday, because it's the same as mine. Could you examine my blood and check if it wouldn't be thrown away by his organism?" Dr Green turned his head to Kai and looked at the teen for a while, trying to read something from his face.  
"Let's go, then." He said.

"Dr Green, can I come in?"  
"Sure, Kai. Sit down."  
"Do you have my results yet?" The Russian couldn't wait with this question. Dr Green looked through the window and turned back to the teen.  
"Yes"  
"And? Are they positive?" The man turned again and faced Kai.  
"Yes. But-" he added quickly " – Kai, my child, first you have to listen to me carefully." Kai nodded in agreement. "First of all, the positive results don't give us 100% certainty. The risk of kidney being thrown away is still considerably high, about 25%. And I have to remind you it's a serious decision, cause there won't be a chance for turning back. Just take your time and rethink it."  
Kai smiled weakly. "There's nothing to think about." He headed to the door but suddenly stopped. "Almost forgot. I want to be absolutely anonymous. Could you do that for me?" The teen asked bluntly.  
"Sure, but why?" Dr Green was shocked. An answer never came as Kai already left.

"Guys, guess what!" Rei's eyes were sparkling with joy. 'A priceless view' – thought Kai. He haven't seen his teammate in such good mood for a while now. The old Rei was back.  
"They're giving free desserts in a bar?" Rei laughed and Kai rolled his eyes.  
"No Tyson. They've found a donor for me."  
Making sure the three boys were too absorbed with performing a victory-dance to notice it, Kai smiled at Rei. "That's a wonderful news. But Rei, I'm really sorry, but it seems I won't be able to be here. I need to leave for a while, it's urgent."  
"Oh" Rei tried hard not to show haw disappointed he was. He needed his team captain to stay by his side. But the Russian wouldn't know that, so it wasn't his fault. "Oh. ok. I'll be fine. Guys will look after me." Kai just gave him the that's-what-worries-me-the-most look.

Kai was laying in a hospital bed, brooding. It was the third day he was being prepared for the operation. No, he wasn't regretting his decision nor was he afraid. He was happy that he had something that he could give to Rei. The Russian gazed at the clock. It was 3AM. Middle of the night. Kai got up slowly and went out of the room, trying not to cause any sound. The blue light softly enlightened the corridor. Determined, he headed to the certain room. He opened the door and sat beside the bed. Rei was sleeping peacefully, regularly breathing. His ebony hair, now loose, was framing his face. 'He's so beautiful'. Kai just stayed there, bemused, admiring, just the way he did two previous nights. Finally, he leaned over the soundly asleep boy, stroked his hair and put a gentle kiss on his forehead.  
"Sweet dreams, Rei. Get well soon." He whispered and left the room.

***

Well, you didn't have to wait long for this one. The last chapter on Friday.

(The last scene was sweet, wasn't it?)


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the last chapter of "Gift". As I pointed it in the summary, it's rather cliché, but don't get discouraged and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor the characters.

Chapter 4

***

"Hey, buddy! How are you feeling? It's your big day!" Max's voice and sudden appearance of three friends almost made Rei jump.  
"I guess I'm fine" He answered.  
"If I were you, I would be already wetting my pants" stated Tyson.  
"We know" Kenny giggled.  
"Besides…" started Rei "Have you heard anything from Kai?" He really hoped it sounded normal and indifferent.  
"No, but just forget about him." Like he forgot about you – Tyson added in his mind, angry with his team captain.  
"Oh, you know, I was just curious what he might be doing."  
"Probably planning how to take over the world." Stated Max with a serious face. Boys burst with laughter.  
The nurse opened the door. "Sorry to interrupt you, but you need to leave. We must prepare Rei for the operation." She said with a smile and three bladers obeyed.

The operation went smoothly. Bladebreakers were waiting all this time in a hospital hall, but saying they were patient would be as true as saying that Russia is a small country. Tyson was constantly nervously stuffing his mouth with chips and sweets, Max was permanently walking in circles and Kenny was tapping his fingers on the laptop. Finally the same nurse approached them.  
"The operation is over, my boys. Your friend is perfectly fine, you don't have to worry. He will be sleeping for about 12 hours now, but you may see him if you want."  
Before she could finish they run to the Chinese's room. They knew he won't wake up soon, but it was kind of reassuring he's fine.

The next day, after a fight with doctors, who didn't want to let him leave the hospital so soon, Kai was sitting already in his usual outfit in Rei's room. The younger teen was about to wake up and the Russian really wanted to be by his side at this moment. He heard a soft sigh. Looking at the boy in the bed, his crimson eyes met amber orbs. Kai smiled.  
"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." Did I really said that aloud? – he mused. It doesn't matter. After all, that's what he is – Kai thought while observing the ebony-hair boy.  
"Kai?" but the Russian didn't replied as three boys walked into the room.  
"Rei, you're awake!" they rushed to hug his friend. After a while they noticed their captain.  
"And look who's here." Stated Tyson. "Where have you been all the time?"  
"It's none of your business." Normally, Tyson wouldn't utter anything more after receiving a death-glare from Kai, but this time it was different.  
"No, it is our business. You left without a word while your teammate, your friend needed you. You'd better explain yourself!" Kai remained silent. For a moment Rei saw in his eyes the same hurt-look he had seen once before.  
"Tyson, leave it." Rei said quietly.  
"What? You're still defending him?"  
"Please."  
"No, he's right. I'm sorry Rei." Kai cut in and quickly left the room. Bladebreakers were to shocked and astonished to utter a word.

Sound of the ocean, chirping of the seagulls an joyful screams of his friends were filling the air. Rei was sitting on a warm, white sand and the sun beams were caressing his face. He closed his eyes and began to muse. It's been almost three months since the operation. He recovered quickly, but Mr. Dickenson refused to let him train yet and sent the whole team on a holiday. And so they were, on a pristine beach on Australia coastline. The past seemed like a bad dream, only a bad dream. The Chinese smiled to himself. He was fine, resting in a beautiful place with his friends. Could he ask for more? Yes, came the reply in his mind and he mentally kicked himself for thinking about his captain again. He opened his eyes and saw that object of his thoughts was standing a few feet away, staring at the ocean. He looked gorgeous in midnight blue shorts and white, unbuttoned shirt, which was revealing his toned chest. Rei couldn't take his eyes of him as Kai took of his shirt. The Chinese's gaze wandered up and down the Russian's back, admiring all the curves and muscles when suddenly his eyes stopped at one spot. Just above Kai's waist at the left side of his rear there was a strange scar. Rei's eyes widened in a shock as he realized that his own scar looks exactly the same… . The truth hit him.  
"Rei, are you aware that you're staring at Kai's ass?" Max giggled as he walked by the Chinese. Rei didn't respond as he stood up and stopped right behind his captain. Max's eyes followed his friend's look and noticed the scar.  
"Oh my God" he managed to utter.  
The ebony-haired boy gently touched the Russian's back and tracked the scar with his finger, what caused Kai to stiffen. He mentally blamed himself for being caught off guard. He didn't want this to happen.  
"Kai" Rei whispered, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. The said teen turned to face the younger blader.  
"Shh, Rei. I didn't want you to know about this, but I guess it's too late for denial." He sighed. Rei wrapped his arms around his captain and nuzzled into his chest. Kai stroked his hair. "Just remember that you don't owe me anything. It was a gift. I'd do everything for you because I love you. It's simple." The bluenette whispered in the Chinese's ear.  
"Kai" Rei smiled through tears "I do owe you. I owe you my life. I owe you all of me. And I'm more than willing to give you that."  
"Why?"  
"It's simple. Because I love you too. Rei closed the space between them and their lips met in a soft kiss. Both teens craved this moment for so long that only the lack of air forced them to break. By this time Tyson and Kenny approached their friends.  
"Anyone care to enlighten us what's going on?"  
"Well, let's just say it's not everyday that you find out that the person you've loved for so long returns your feelings and, what's more, loves you so much that he gives you his kidney." Rei chuckled.  
"Tyson, with your mouth open like that you look even more dumb than usual." Kai stated.  
"C'mon guys, they need some time for their own." Max said and lead still stunned Tyson and Kenny to the hotel.  
"Where were we, Kitten? There was something about you giving yourself to me" Kai smirked.  
"Let me remind you" Rei replied and placed his lips on his love's one.

THE END

***

Tell me what you think!


End file.
